


Shadows of the past

by one_and_only_hope_kenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force Blocking, Force Visions, Graphic descriptions of violence in later chapters, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealousy, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are in love, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Xanatos (Star Wars) Lives, Xanatos has a severe problem, Xanatos is obsessive, because I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_and_only_hope_kenobi/pseuds/one_and_only_hope_kenobi
Summary: Since Qui-Gon didn‘t return from a mission and seeing him in danger in a Force vision, Obi-Wan is desperate to find his lover. But everything changes as a person from Qui-Gon’s past returns...At some point, it may not look good for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan but be assured that they’ll live.





	1. Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I finally managed to upload my second story!  
Huge thanks to badgerandk who was so kind to beta the first chapter.   
I really hope you enjoy my new story. Feel free to comment feedback, your thoughts etc.   
I may post some story artwork on my tumblr (one-and-only-hope-kenobi ) later if I’ll ever find time to do that.

Obi-Wan was in a great turmoil. It has been over a month now since Qui-Gon had started his undercover mission on Tatooine and he hasn’t heard anything from him. This was not uncommon of course, one doesn’t receive word everyday from a Jedi on an undercover mission (especially not while infiltrating a Hutt cartel) but something didn’t feel right.   
The bad feeling came after Qui-Gon had been gone for a week and had been stuck in his gut since. It was like a silent warning that something has happened or maybe that something was about to happen soon. However, Obi-Wan had decided to ignore it at first but one month without Qui-Gon showing any sign of life was definitely too much.

“Master, you didn’t even look!”  
Anakin’s slightly disenchanted voice interrupted his thoughts. He completely forgot about his padawan who was eagerly looking at him from across the room. Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

“I’m sorry Anakin, I got lost in my thoughts. What did you want to show me?”  
While he rose from his armchair and started slowly approaching him, the look on Anakin’s face changed.

“I’m sorry that I interrupted you, Master.” His gaze sheepishly wandered down to his feet. “It’s late, I know but I really wanted to show you what I made.”

Obi-Wan knelt down next to Anakin and put a hand on his shoulder like Qui-Gon once did when he has been a padawan himself. 

“It’s alright Anakin you didn’t interrupt anything important. My thoughts just got carried away and I didn’t pay attention to my environment.” He shook his head as if that would prevent the thoughts from coming back and finally met Anakin’s gaze. A smile crept across his young padawan’s face and he proudly showed the model of a very familiar starship to him.

“Do you recognize it?”

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. “Yes, I do. It’s a nubian starship, isn’t it? And I’m pretty sure it’s the one Queen Amidala traveled with.”

“You’re right, master!” Anakin’s smile widened. “I made it all by myself. It took me more time than I thought it would, but I like how it turned out. Do you think I can show it to master Qui-Gon when he comes back from his mission? ” 

Obi-Wan’s heart clenched at once, but he tried to stay calm. Especially Anakin shouldn’t see or feel his disturbance, so he kept his shields tight.

“Well, I think he’d like to see it, young padawan. It’s very well made,” Obi-Wan assured him after a short pause. 

There was no doubt that Anakin noticed the pause and his odd behaviour, but it seemed that he had decided not to talk about it. At least for now.  
“But,” Obi-Wan finally continued while he stood up again, “it’s really late and you should go to bed now. Your training starts early tomorrow.”

“Yes, master. Good night.” Anakin gave him another smile and left for his own room. 

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, trying to keep calm. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no passion, there is serenity, he reminded himself as he slowly sat down on his meditation seat. He took a long breath and tried to focus on his meditation to clear his mind but his thoughts still dwelled on Qui-Gon and he wasn’t able to reach a calm and focused state.   
Instead, his mind felt like troubled water: Churned and unease. Unable to rest.  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked around his room which was only illuminated by the faint but colourful glow of Coruscant’s nightlife. There were so many things in his quarters that constantly reminded him of Qui-Gon: a bunch of old poem collections piled up on a shelf, a collection of rare plants from different planets Qui-Gon has visited, the assortment of various tea leaves in his kitchen… 

Eventually, Obi-Wan came to the conclusion that his quarters weren’t the right place to meditate in this situation, so he decided to head to the Room of a Thousand Fountains instead where it has always been much easier for him to focus and to connect with the Force.

*

Although there was a constant coming and going at the Jedi temple, there were significantly less people around at night than during the day much to Obi-Wan’s relief as he wasn’t really in the mood for talking.  
After entering the darkened room of a thousand fountains, inhaling the fresh air and listening to the distant sound of a big waterfall and many little ones, Obi-Wan finally felt his tension begin to ease. Without any particular spot in mind, he wandered on one of the many stone paths leading through the room. He just let the Force guide him to the lake with the big waterfall in the centre of the room where he eventually sat down under a big tree with dark blue leaves right on the waterfront. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.   
Finally, he calmed down, his emotions and turmoil gone. There was only the living Force embracing him, guiding him. Very slow at first, he fell deeper and deeper into a deep state of meditation, nearly being one with the Force, where he didn’t even hear or feel his environment anymore.

Suddenly, a blurred scene emerged in front of his inner eye and he heard faint voices becoming louder. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and focused. It took him a while until he was able to see and hear everything clear but his gut twisted when he became aware of what was happening: Qui-Gon was laying on the ground of a cell, his face contorted with pain. There were bruises all over his face and hands, and his tunics were ragged. The scene vanished as quickly as it has emerged and first he saw an unknown planet from orbit, then lots of pools with steaming, polluted and poisonous looking water, dead trees and finally the face of a man. He had long dark brown hair, blue eyes and a circular scar on his cheek.

“He is mine,” the man whispered with a deep and coarse voice.

Obi-Wan screamed and gasped, but he couldn’t breathe. His lungs were burning and he had the feeling that he was pulled under water. He opened his eyes in confusion and tried to figure out where he was, but he wasn’t able to see anything. The only thing he was sure about at the moment was that he was underwater. Although he wasn’t able to locate his position, he struggled to get to the surface somehow, but regardless of how hard he tried, there was no sign of the surface or the ground that could have helped him to find a way out.   
Obi-Wan panicked. He desperately needed air and tried to escape this horrible situation, but it was hopeless.   
“Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan! Help me!” Qui-Gon screamed.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if that was still part of his vision or if his brain was actually suffering from the lack of oxygen. His heart hammered against his ribcage as if it would burst out any second and he tried struggling once more without effort. The burning of his lungs became excruciating now and all he could think of was Qui-Gon. The man Obi-Wan loved more than his own life.

All of a sudden, a pair of strong arms grasped Obi-Wan firmly from behind and pulled him up to the surface. The red-haired Jedi coughed, spat some water out and gasped for air while he was gently pulled out of the water and laid down on the ground where he could feel soft grass between his fingers. 

“Breathe,” a familiar baritone whispered right into his ear. Obi-Wan was turned to his side and felt cool fingers gently pushing his chin up that the water he swallowed could make its way out and he could finally take some deep breaths. “There we go. Keep breathing just like that. Good…. In and out.”

With every breath, his lungs felt better and Obi-Wan had the strong feeling that the one who rescued him used Force healing to ease the pain even faster. After a few more moments, he managed to open his eyes and blinked in confusion. He tried to sit up, but the world around him immediately started spinning. He collapsed but the strong arms held him in a safe position. 

“I guess you didn’t plan to go swimming tonight, did you?” The question was followed by a lighthearted chuckle and Obi-Wan opened his eyes again to give the Nautolan who was holding him a half-hearted look of disapproval.

“Very funny Kit. I… Oh Force, I don’t know what happened.”. His gaze wandered towards the tree where he sat down to meditate earlier. How in the galaxy did he get into the lake? 

“Actually, I came here to meditate and sat down under that tree over there and… Well, after some time, I reached a very deep state of mediation and had a Force vision.”

Kit nodded. “Ah I see. I’ve heard that some people walk around while having Force visions. It’s most likely that you fell into the lake while doing so.” He gave Obi-Wan a worried look. “I can sense that you have seen something disturbing. You were lucky that I decided to sleep in the lake today. Therefore, I immediately sensed your distress and was able to prevent you from drowning.”

Obi-Wan gave Kit a puzzled look. “You sleep in there?”

“Yes, sometimes. I’ve just returned from a long mission on a desert planet, so I definitely needed to stay underwater again. At least for a few hours.”

“That makes sense.” Obi-Wan absently stroked his beard and closed his eyes for a second. His thoughts were spinning and the possibility that Qui-Gon might suffer right now with him not being able to do anything made him sick.   
But, on the contrary, what could he do? If the council found out that the two of them cared for each other more than they should, they’d certainly be expelled from the Jedi order. His gut twisted while thinking about that possibility.  
Kit gently touched Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

“You saw Qui-Gon in your Force vision, am I right?” His tone was serious and the look he gave him was deeply concerned.

“Yes, you’re right. I saw him being in pain and I saw a planet and a man I don’t know. Force visions tend to be vague and can be interpreted in many ways, I know that, but I’ve had a bad feeling about this since Qui-Gon went on that undercover mission and now with what I saw… To be honest, I’m not sure what to do now. Although I reached a deep state of meditation before that vision, I fear that my mind could be clouded.”

“You fear to you lose him because you love him.” Kit simply stated. 

Obi-Wan paled. How could he know that? He didn’t tell anybody and he was sure Qui-Gon didn’t do that either and they have been so careful. They didn’t even dare to talk to one another about more private things outside their rooms and they kept their shields up nearly anytime. For Force’s sake how did Kit Fisto know that?

“I… It’s not… “ Obi-Wan stammered, but Kit cut him off by squeezing his arm in a reassuring way.

“My head-tresses are highly sensitive. I can detect others moods easily and I can sense pheromones as well. The two of you walked past me about three weeks ago, talking about Anakin I think but I could sense that both of you were drawn to each other. I know it may be against the code, but as long as you can distinguish your personal feelings from your duty, I think there’s nothing wrong about being in love and I know Qui-Gon thinks the same way. And no, I won‘t tell anyone. I would be the last person to do that, honestly, since my understanding of love and emotions in general is very different than the common teachings.“

Obi-Wan swallowed so hard that his throat clicked. “Thank you,” he stated and sighed in relief. “What would you do?“

Kit chuckled and his infamous smile crept across his face. “Honestly, I‘d talk to Plo because he is one of the wisest Jedi I know. No offense to Master Yoda, but Plo’s points of view are… Different, I‘d say which can be very refreshing. But I sense that you wanted to talk to Yoda or Mace, so I suggest that you should do that instead.“

Obi-Wan nodded while stroking his beard. 

“Thank you very much for your advice, Kit. I think I’ll go to Yoda later and tell him about my vision. Maybe he knows the man I saw.”

He looked up to the sky which was projected on the ceiling where the sun already began to rise. Although this wasn’t the planet‘s real sky, the day and night cycle was similar to the one of Coruscant. 

“Good luck then!” Kit uttered as Obi-Wan stood up to leave the room of a thousand fountains and headed towards his quarters to put on some dry robes before searching for Yoda.


	2. Clues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Yeah, I know it took me over six months to upload this chapter. The truth is, I was kind of depressed and super unproductive because I hated everything I wrote and painted. The finished chapter was on my IPad for over three months but I didn’t have enough motivation to post it. Anyways, here it is! Sorry if there are errors left, I didn’t have a beta-reader this time. Stay safe and healthy!

Finding Yoda wasn’t as difficult as Obi-Wan had imagined.  
When he entered one of the many teaching rooms, he saw Yoda talking to an older rodian padawan.  
“Ah, Knight Kenobi. Talking to me you wish to, hm?” He nodded at the padawan who looked in awe at Obi-Wan. “Time to return to your master it is, Keefu.” Keefu finally got his eyes off Obi-Wan and hurried out of the room.

“Distress I sense, Obi-Wan.“ Yoda continued and walked towards a meditation seat.  
“Yes, master Yoda. I wanted to ask if you have received word from Qui-Gon yet.“  
Yoda stroked his chin and frowned. “No. In fact, I have not.“  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath and continued. “Well, I have had a Force vision about Qui-Gon. He was trapped somewhere and I believe that something went terribly wrong.“ The expression on Yoda‘s face darkened.

“Yes, I‘m aware that one should always be cautious about Force visions and that they don‘t always tell the truth. But I knew that something was off not shortly after Qui-Gon has left.“ 

Yoda closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He stayed silent for a few minutes and Obi-Wan already doubted that it was a good idea to ask Yoda for help. Eventually, Yoda opened his eyes again and looked at Obi-Wan. 

“Alright then. Searching for him we must. A solo mission for you this will be. Sent to Tatooine he was to investigate strange activities probably involving a hutt cartel. His coordinates I will give to your Astromech later. Reinforcements you can call if truly needed.“

Obi-Wan nodded. “Thank you Master. I‘ll pack a few things and leave as soon as I can.“

The old Jedi Master watched him leave with a concerned look, which Obi-Wan ignored for his own sake. He didn’t want to draw any attention to Qui-Gon‘s and his special bond.

*

Shortly after his conversation with master Yoda, Obi-Wan left his quarters with everything required for an undercover mission.

But before leaving Coruscant Obi-Wan decided to pay Master Plo a visit. During his absence, someone had to look after Anakin and since Yoda didn‘t really offer any help he hoped that Plo would instead.

The Kel Dor opened his door shortly after Obi-Wan‘s first knock.  
“Oh! Hello Obi-Wan. Would you like to come in?“ 

Obi-Wan gave him a look of surprise but gladly accepted the offer and stepped in.

“Please, take a seat. I‘ll be right back.“ Plo gestured towards his teal sofa and went into the little kitchen. “Would you like some tea?“

“Yes please.“ Obi-Wan answered while he took a seat. 

He heard Plo meddling in the kitchen, quietly humming a foreign melody. He came back a few minutes later with two steaming cups of tea and a plate with cookies shaped like the heads of loth-cats.  
Obi-Wan arched a brow. “Did you make those cookies?“ He chuckled and took a sip of tea.  
“Oh yes with a little help. The Togruta girl I brought to the temple a few months ago, little Soka, loves Loth cats so I decided to bake some cookies with her.“ Plo laughed which caused the claw-like attachments of his mask to move up and down. “Too bad I can‘t eat them here but enough of that.“ He inserted a straw into his mask and took a sip of tea too. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan grabbed a cookie and took a bite. “Oh, they‘re very delicious! Please tell Ahsoka that when you see her“. He delightfully finished the cookie while Plo watched him with interest.

“Well, I figured that the cookies can‘t really be the reason for your visit. Do you want to tell me something?“

The red haired Jedi let out a sigh and ran a hand trough his mullet.  
“Honestly, I don‘t know how to start.“

Plo nodded and put his fingertips together. “It‘s about your vision of Qui-Gon, right? Kit told me about it.“ Obi-Wan closed his eyes and nodded. 

“Master Yoda gave me permission to search for him. I‘ll leave soon because there‘s passed too much time since he has left Coruscant but I wanted to ask if you could look after Anakin during my absence. If- Well, if that would be possible.“

Plo chuckled and put a hand on Obi-Wan‘s shoulder. “Of course I‘ll look after Anakin. Qui-Gon is one of my oldest friends and I wouldn‘t let you down too.“

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and swallowed so hard his throat clicked. “Thanks a lot, Master Koon. I really appreciate your help.“

“Just call me Plo, please.“

Obi-Wan nodded with a smile.

“Please excuse the bold question but there‘s a special bond between you and Qui-Gon, isn‘t it? And I don‘t mean your former Master-Padawan bond.“

Obi-Wan suddenly began to tense and he immediately rose his shields to prevent his emotions from lacking through. He swallowed hard to get rid of the lump he had in his throat and looked at the Kel Dor with something that he hoped to be an innocent look. But before he could speak, Plo raised his hands in apology and added: “I‘m sorry. As I said, Kit told me about the incident in the room of a thousand fountains, especially about your emotions, but I can assure you that your secret is save with the two of us. You have my word.“

The younger Jedi shook his head in disbelief. “I- We‘re not…“, he stammered, trying to defend himself. But as he felt Plo sending waves of calm and understanding through the Force, he knew that he told the truth. The Kel Dor raised his deep baritone again and explained his intentions.

„I don‘t think that your feelings for each other are wrong as long as they don‘t affect your actions. Qui-Gon always says that our focus determines our reality, right? So if you focus on the Force and it leads you to him, why should that be wrong or against the code? And besides-“ Plo let out a deep chuckle. “I myself fancy someone from the order and Kit is in a secret relationship with Aayla Secura, so there is proof that the code might be wrong. It it possible for a Jedi to love and to be able to make decisions without a lack of judgement.“ 

While absently stoking his beard, Obi-Wan nodded. “Thank you, Plo. Knowing that being in a relationship as a Jedi works gives me hope for Qui-Gon‘s and my future. I mean if- “ He stopped and fought against the tears forming in his eyes. 

“No, don‘t think about that“. The Kel Dor gently squeezed Obi-Wan‘s shoulder with one of his hands.

“I know. It‘s just… I should probably go now. There has already passed too much time.“ Plo nodded with a sigh and stood up. “May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan.“ He hugged him tight for a few moments and added: “If you need reinforcements, Kit and I will come.“ Obi-Wan thanked him again while he grabbed his equipment and gave Plo a last smile before he left. 

As he headed towards a little ship in the hangar, he was greeted by a familiar presence in the Force trying to hide behind a pile of crates.

“Anakin I can see you there.“ Obi-Wan lifted a brow as Anakin left his hiding spot and slowly approached him.  
“Master why do you leave?“ Anakin asked, obviously hurt. „You didn‘t even bother to tell me.“  
The red haired Jedi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I‘m sorry Anakin but this mission is really important and very dangerous. Otherwise, I would take you with me, of course. Master Plo will take care of you during my absence.“ 

Anakin pouted but nodded in agreement. “Be careful master.“

“Of course I will. Please follow master Koon‘s lead while I‘m away. He‘s very experienced and can possibly teach you things that I can‘t.“ Obi-Wan finally put his bag with supplies in the ship and checked on the astromech. As soon as he stepped in, he saw Plo approaching Anakin. His padawan greeted him with respect and looked a last time at his master. 

“May the Force be with you.“ Obi-Wan uttered as a goodbye. To his surprise, both Plo and Anakin answered at the same time.  
„May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan.“ 

The cockpit closed and he left the hangar right into Coruscant‘s insane traffic. Luckily, the nearest hyperspace route wasn‘t far away so he didn’t have to stay at one of the countless routes for long.  
It was a relief to finally leave the traffic he hated so much and prepare for the jump to hyperspace.  
“Alright Arfour are you ready?“ The astromech beeped happily in response. “Please hold on a little longer, Qui-Gon. Where ever you are, I will find you.“ Obi-Wan whispered while the stars blurred into lines.

As soon as the ship has left hyperspace and Tatooine was in sight, Obi-Wan felt a strange nausea rising all of a sudden within him. It was probably the fact that Qui-Gon should be on this planet as far as he knew but he still wasn‘t able to feel his presence in the Force.  
Obi-Wan tried his best to stay calm and focused on the destination as they entered the atmosphere. Luckily, it seemed that there were currently no sandstorms and the suns were already setting. Obi-Wan secretly hoped that the weather would stay like that for a while since that would make it a bit easier for him to look for clues.  
It was not really a surprise that there seemed to be nothing but sand and a sandcrawler behind a dune nearby when he landed not far away from the coordinates Yoda had given to Arfour. 

“Hmm.“ Obi-Wan uttered while he opened the cockpit and jumped onto the still warm sand. “Arfour please stay with the ship and make sure no one steals it. I‘ll take a look around.“ The droid beeped in response and locked the cockpit as Obi-Wan walked towards a dune. He became aware of a group of Jawas collecting something (probably junk) from a burned spot on the ground right below the dune. The Jawas didn’t seem to care that he kept approaching and started to carry broken parts into their sandcrawler. Fortunately, he saw a protocol droid standing next to the Sandcrawler so his chances of getting information were pretty high. Anakin had told him a few words in Jawaese, but Obi-Wan couldn’t understand it properly. 

“Hello there!“ He greeted the group of Jawas who quickly called for their protocol droid. The once shiny droid waddled over and greeted the Jedi Knight. 

“Hello stranger. The Jawas are very pleased to trade with you. What do you wish to buy?“ 

Obi-Wan nodded and looked over to the piece of burned metal.  
„Oh, I don‘t want to buy anything. In fact, I‘m looking for information.“ The droid quickly translated what he said and the Jawas started whispering. One of them was eagerly pointing towards the pile of scrap metal and another one talked to the droid. After a moment, the droid nodded and looked back at Obi-Wan.  
“The burned metal you can see over there has been here for about twenty rotations, but they aren’t entirely sure about the exact date of the explosion.“ Obi-Wan‘s eyes widened.  
“There was an explosion?“ The droid nodded with a screeching of their neck.  
“Indeed. The Jawas have discovered a burned out ship. They saw someone throwing a thermal detonator or something like that at the ship and then it blew up.“ The Jedi Knight stroked his beard and tried to calm himself.  
“Did you find something interesting?“ He asked while trying not to sound too nervous. The nauseous feeling got even worse and his guts twisted with the though of what the Jawas may have discovered.  
“Well, the thermal detonator destroyed the most important things in such a tiny ship but they‘re able to sell some metal which isn’t that damaged. One of them found some parts of what we believe to belong to an astromech but it wasn’t anything useful like memory card.“  
Obi-Wan bit his lower lip in frustration. So this has been Qui-Gon‘s interceptor but since the memory card of the astromech was gone, there was no hope on re-creating the events after he landed.  
“Do you know what has happened to the owner?“ He finally asked with a shaky voice.  
The droid shook their head and asked the Jawas. Finally, one of them nodded and told the droid.  
“Well, only one has seen a human leave on a speeder carrying something which looked like another human.“  
“What did they look like?“ Obi-Wan was so desperate to get as much information as possible that he nearly shouted at the Jawa without realisation. The Jawa looked at him with a confused sound but then he started talking to the Droid again with a shrug.

“He didn‘t see the man‘s face but he is pretty sure that he was tall, pale and had dark brown or black hair. And the the man he carried was wrapped in beige fabric, very tall and had brown and grey hair.“ 

Obi-Wan sighed in relief. At least Qui-Gon didn‘t die during the detonation.

“Thank you very much for your help.“ He said and gave the Jawas some credits. They cheered and he heard the droid thank him when he left for his ship.

When he sat down and locked the cockpit, he activated his comlink and contacted Plo. Only a few seconds after, a blue holo transmission of Plo popped up.

“Obi-Wan!“ Plo greeted him with his deep baritone. “What did you find out?“  
“Well, his ship and astromech have been blown up by a fair skinned, dark haired human. To be honest, I have the bad feeling that this man is the same one I already saw in my vision.“  
Plo hummed in agreement and pressed his index fingers together. After a few minutes of silence, Plo finally spoke again.  
“Obi-Wan, can you please describe the man you saw in your vision? Kit hat mentioned that you saw a man but he didn’t give me any details.“  
“Sure.“ The younger Jedi agreed. “Well, he had dark brown hair, blue eyes and a circular scar on his cheek. I also saw a planet from orbit I‘ve never seen before and lots of dead trees and polluted pools. I don’t really know what it means.“ He heard Plo inhale deeply with a hiss of his mask.  
“I think I know exactly who that is. Hold on a second.“ Plo vanished and not shortly after, an image of a young man with a scar on his cheek appeared.  
“Is that the man you saw in your vision?“ Plo asked. Obi-Wan swallowed and nodded. The image disappeared and he saw Plo again.  
“That is Xanatos. He was Qui-Gon‘s first padawan and presumed dead.“


End file.
